


Alone Time

by Ralemalt



Series: Loving the Sea [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingering, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Semi-publish sex, Tank sex, breath play in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralemalt/pseuds/Ralemalt
Summary: It's practically impossible to get any real alone time to spend with his mer, but it seems Kili's not the only one wanting to do something about it.Written for the FiKi Kink Bingo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> * I have based Fili's anatomy (and all mermaids) on dolphins. The anal slit is located below the genital slit in the front pelvic area. I don't want to link to a pic of a dolphin's reproductive organs, sorry lol.  
> * Since google said all males of species have prostates, mers are no different.  
> * This could probably be considered an AU of the series since this is way into the future if it ever did happen.
> 
> Squares are for "In the bath tub/pool/shower" (I say tank counts) and "Semi-public sex"
> 
>  
> 
> [My Updated Kink Bingo Card](http://68.media.tumblr.com/76c6d155a4e2b7c128aff610bce7c81b/tumblr_inline_onlw6lWsTm1toapn5_500.png)

The sun had just set when Kili parked Thorin’s blue beast of a truck in its parking spot. “Damn it.” The brunet sighed as he leaned back against the seat as he watched the sky slowly begin to darken as night set in.

Watching the sunset had become _their thing_. Fili liked to say goodnight to the sun and greet to the moon as each set and rose. They hadn’t missed a night in months and everyone at the Erebor knew about the ritual. Why Thorin had sent Kili out running errands that would take him all day was beyond Kili.

He slipped out of the vehicle and slammed the door, though it had to be slammed to be closed so it did little to satisfy his slight frustration. He just really hated disappointing Fili. He figured the mermaid had had enough disappointment in his life that even something so small bothered Kili a lot.

He reached into the bed of the truck and grabbed the only package he’d had to pick up that day, reminding himself that it wasn’t the end of the world and that he’d make it up to Fili the moment he could.

Which actually started…well, as soon as he delivered the package. Kili’s shift was technically over and he had the next day off.

With that thought in mind, as well as the reminder that he’d be spending the next whole day with Fili, Kili felt his frustration evaporate and he practically skipped his way into the building and toward the medical bay to drop the package off to its recipient.

“Hey Doc! Got your stuff!” He announced merrily as he entered the lab, looking at the label on the box and squinting as he read it, “Stain kit.” He snickered, “Sounds like something Gimli can use to identifying the stains in his apartment.” He muttered to himself before looking around the empty lab, “Doc?” He called once more.

Figuring that Oin was either busy or gone for the night, Kili set the box down on the vet’s tidy desk. The man was the exact opposite of Thorin when it came to the state of his work space. It was probably because of the medical thing, but Oin kept the entire room in order whereas Thorin was always surrounded by piles of paperwork and boxes and faxes, and at least one cup of cold coffee. It was amazing the man never lost anything and amusing when Oin would eventually get tired of it and lecture him.

Thorin getting lectured was one of Kili’s favourite things.

Duties finally officially done for the day, the brunet left the lab and headed up to the main observation deck so he could finally start his evening. Even just the thought of seeing Fili made a stupidly large grin cross his face. He hadn’t seen the mer since that morning when the two had shared breakfast together, though it had been less about eating and more about Fili successfully distracting him with kisses while he stole from Kili’s meal. While mermaids didn’t share the same kissing ritual between loved ones as humans did, Fili had taken to it – excuse the pun – like a fish to water, and his excitement  over every little kiss was endearing and made Kili fall in love a little bit more each time, thievery notwithstanding.

They’d come a long way from the day a severely injured and distrusting mermaid appeared in Kili’s life and decided to turn it upside down from the very moment they’d interacted. The brunet would never forget the look of absolute terror and desperation he first saw on the creature’s face, and the scars he carried on his arm thanks to those sharp teeth would always remind him of that day.

They’d gone from a tenuous friendship plagued by distrust and fear to having a close bond where they taught and learned from each other in equal measure. It had been rewarding and fulfilling as it was, but then it had shifted to something more and had become one of the most treasured relationships Kili had ever had.

It wasn’t always easy – they were literally from two different worlds, and they clashed every now and then. (Fili was still the moodiest being Kili had ever had the pleasure of knowing, but at least they were able to _talk_ about what was bothering the mer instead of having him simply sulk in the bottom of his tank.) Things weren’t perfect, (they had no privacy and were stuck at the aquarium at all times) but they made the most of things, and despite all the little problems and arguments that cropped up – (Kili still had to occasionally duck out of the way of an apple) – Kili would never regret accepting the little green frog toy that had started them down this path.

Because above all else, Kili was _happy_ , and he knew that he made his mermaid happy.

With a light heart, Kili reached the observation deck only to slow down in confusion when he found himself literally in the dark. Luckily, this level of the building was open to the outside and didn’t have full walls and instead had half walls around the perimeter with railings on top to keep anyone from falling off. There was a room that kept most everything dry when it rained and protected against the sun’s rays. Lights were attached to the metal rafters so that at least a part of every tank had a light to see by. It was rare when they were all shut off.

He frowned as he scanned the area, thankful that the moon was almost full tonight and gave him enough brightness to see by.

The place was rather lifeless, though Kili could hear the familiar splashing coming from a few of the tanks around him.  There was always someone on staff, and it wasn’t even that late.

Turning the basic lights on as he moved forward, Kili knew there was at least one person he could find that might be able to explain why the place was deserted, even if that being wasn’t a human. “Hey, Fee?” He called out as he approached the mer’s tank, using the familiar nickname that Fili had finally started to accept. It had taken a while to explain what a nickname was to the mer.

When he got to the railing that surrounded this part of Fili’s tank, he searched the calm water that reflected the moon. He only had to wait a moment before something dark emerged at the end of the platform partially under the water below him.

“Kili!” The mer chirped happily, making the brunet smile.

“Why are all the lights off?” He asked even as he pushed away from the railing and toward the switch that control the lights over Fili’s tank. What came on, however, were not the bright industrial sized lamps that Kili was used to, but instead was the soft white glow from fairy lights that had been strung up high above the tank.

“What…” Kili breathed out quietly as he realized that they  wound all the way around Fili’s large tank, and it wasn’t just one strand of lights either, but there were multiple lines woven together to create a rather dazzling effect. “What’s all this?” He stepped forward and back to the railing to peer at the figure beneath him, pausing to take in the sight before him.

“Surprise!” His mer was leaning on the platform so that he was half out of the water, beaming proudly up at Kili. His golden hair was wet but actually looked brushed, and there were things glinting brightly in his hair. Fili’s tank had long since been customized to suit the needs of a mermaid – sand and stones along the bottom, pillars of rock he could swim around and an area he could bask in the sun, and even a sunken ship he could hide inside, and of course all his favourite bath toys. There wasn’t anything in it that would reflect like that off the lights like whatever it was in his hair.

“A surprise?” Kili repeated as he moved toward the ladder, toeing off his shoes and socks before climbing down it. He crossed the platform and stopped at the edge so he could sit down next to the giddy mer, legs dangling over the ledge. He shivered a little as the water soaked through his shorts, but he was long used to that feeling.

Having Kili in the water even this much made Fili squeak in happiness. He slid off the platform with a slight splash and took his favourite position between Kili’s legs so he could lean into the brunet’s embrace. Kili opened his arms to him and had a wet mer nuzzling against his shoulder and clinging around his waist in moments. Fili liked hugs and cuddles just as much as he liked kisses. “Surprise for Kili.” He explained.

“For me?” Kili was certainly surprised alright, not having ever expected something set up for him when he’d left that morning. “What did I do to deserve a surprise?” He asked before reaching up into Fili’s hair with one hand and inspecting what appeared to be a clear gem of some sort that was one of many that had been woven into the strands. “And for you to get dressed up?”

Blue eyes peered up at him, though they focused on Kili’s fingers and the stone, “Did nothing. Wanted Kili to smile.” The mer said earnestly as he focused on Kili’s face, pushing with his tail so that he could reach Kili’s mouth to give the man a kiss. He tasted of salt and raspberries, which told Kili someone had been there recently.

With that kind of answer, there was no way Kili could keep from smiling

“Asked Elle for help.” Tauriel’s name had been a nightmare for Fili to learn, and he had eventually just decided that she was _Elle_ to him. If he concentrated hard enough and went slow enough, he could say her name properly, but it was rare when he made the attempt. “Put stars there.” He pointed toward the fairy lights even as he stared up at them in wonder himself.

Kili’s smile turned fond at Fili calling the lights stars, and his heart swelled at the idea of Fili wanting to do something nice for him and actually asking someone about it. “They’re pretty.” He promised before letting go of Fili’s hair and wrapping the mermaid in a tight hug, “And so are you.”

Fili squealed in surprise as he was pulled a little more out of the water. It turned into laughter as he wrapped his arms around Kili’s neck and returned the hug. “Kili likes?” He reached up and grabbed at his hair with one hand. “Elle did.”

Kili thought as much. There were few people Fili would allow get close enough to touch him and he couldn’t see Thorin doing it. “Yes, I like it.” He promised as his hand slid to Fili’s chin, fingers feeling the slight bit of stubble that had begun to grow there before guiding Fili’s face to his for a peck on the lips. “So where is everybody?”

Pleased with the kiss, Fili purred happily, rubbing his nose against Kili’s. “Gone. Just us.”

“You mean I get to spend some actual alone time with you?” Actual alone time was a rare thing indeed, though Kili had been spending most nights there sleeping in a raft he’d bought so he could be close to Fili. Thorin refused to let him stay every night, and there were always people on the nightshift.

“Yes. Night alone.” Fili let his tail drag him back under a little so that he was hanging from around Kili’s neck and could see the brunet’s face. “Is okay?” He asked, suddenly a little unsure.

Kili hauled him back up and into his arms, not caring that his clothes were getting wet in the processes. He rarely wore dry clothes for long nowadays anyway. He hugged the mer close and kissed the top of his head when Fili leaned into his chest. “It’s very okay.” He promised. The thought was _amazing_ and _exciting_. He’d have to thank both Tauriel and Thorin when he got the chance.

His mer pulled away again and looked at Kili with an expression the brunet couldn’t read. “Kili swim.” It was more demand than a question, which was Fili’s way of asking for things. “No cover.” He insisted as he pulled on Kili’s shirt.

That made Kili laugh, “Okay, no shirt.” He promised even as he pulled the material over his head. Before he could get it completely off, there was a cool hand trailing down the middle of his chest. It elicited a chuckle from the brunet as the shirt finally came free and he watched with a grin as the mer continued to pet his chest hair. The discovery of Kili’s body hair had fascinated Fili a lot, and any time he was shirtless in the tank, he either found fingers combing his chest or a face nuzzling into it. Aside from their head hair, mers only grew facial hair, so Fili had been rather delighted to explore Kili’s body hair. (Kili used the words _ecstatic_ and _gleeful_ when the blond first got the chance to explore Kili with no pants.)

“Let me put my shirt away and then you can pet me all you want.” Kili promised as he held the clothing above water. It was at least somewhat dry. It would be nice to keep it that way.

Fili’s nose scrunched up as he thought over his options as they were clearly hard choices. He eventually pulled his hand away and allowed Kili to get up.

Kili padded over to the inflatable raft that had become a permanent fixture In Fili’s tank. It was kept tied up at the end of the platform so it wouldn’t be taking up Fili’s area and so Kili could always reach it. It was nine feet long, though the flat inside floor was only seven and a half. Kili could attach a cover that acted like a tent to it whenever he wanted, and it was perfect for spending a night inside the tank in. It was even wide enough so two people could stretch out inside it, or in Kili’s case, a person and most of a mer. When Fili did climb aboard – and he didn’t always – he usually kept the end of his tail in the water so he could splash himself whenever his scales became dry. It had been a brilliant idea and it was Kili’s favourite investment.

“All cover.” Fili’s voice made Kili pause as he processed what the mer was really asking for, and he looked behind him at the creature.

“So you want me naked, is that it?”

“Very.” Fili confirmed and then the saucy fucker smirked and disappeared beneath the surface with a splash.

Kili couldn’t deny the way his heart began to beat a little faster as anticipation began to build in the pit of his stomach. That certainly sounded promising, and he wasn’t going to let a night completely alone go to waste or question his mer. He shoved the shirt in the raft so he could strip out of his pants, but noticed an envelope sitting on the bedding he kept inside.

Curious, he picked it up and opened it to find that it had been left by Tauriel. It was a little hard to read in the soft light above him but he managed.

_You’re probably mad that you didn’t make the sunset, but don’t blame Thorin. He was asked to keep you out until dark so that you’d be surprised by the lights. Your merboy wanted to do something special for you because he says ‘Kili does things to make Fili happy’, so we came up with this. Have a good time lover boy!_

_P.S. If you can still walk later, would you mind making a round before you finally collapse into post-coital bliss? You’re technically on nightshift tonight ;P_

_P.P.S. I’m not sure how well lube works in salt water because I don’t have kinky mermaid sex, but I’m sure you’ll figure it out!_

Flushing at her blunt wording and knowing he was going to be teased about this later, Kili slipped the envelope into the pillow case and dug around until he found the bottle of silicone-based, water-resistant lube Tauriel had apparently left for him. He couldn’t help but wonder how they’d even gotten to this point.

Between the big lack of privacy and deciding to take their time to explore each other in new ways, they hadn’t gotten to this level of intimacy yet, but it appeared they’d reached that level tonight.

“Kili no cover!” The voice brought him out of his musings and he looked out over the tank.

He couldn’t see Fili, but he could hear him moving around in the water. “Okay, okay.” He chuckled at Fili’s persistence and tucked the bottle under his arm so he could shuck off his wet shorts and his equally soaked underwear. He took a moment to spread them out along the front of the tube of the raft so that they had a small chance of drying.

Standing there fully naked felt odd, but also exhilarating, and his body certainly seemed to agree with the prospect of some fun with his mer.

He stepped to the edge of the platform and tossed the bottle of lube into the water to find eventually, and wasting no more time, dived in. The water was cold against his exposed skin, but refreshing at the same time after driving around in the heat all day. Kili had always been more at home in the water than he was on land anyway.

As he moved through the water something brushed against his back, then against his stomach. When something finally slid between his legs and teased against his cock, he grinned and opened his eyes, ignoring the slight sting the water created. He saw that Fili was nothing but a shadow moving around him with the occasional glimmer and pale flash as the light above the surface reflected off the decorations in his hair and his torso. Even under the surface, Kili could hear the soft crooning and clicking the mer was making as he continued to brush and rub against the brunet as they swam. It made Kili think of the playful and flirty behaviour of dolphins.

Mermaids were often mistaken for being a type of fish, but they weren’t. They weren’t completely mammals either. They were somewhat of an anomaly since they were born with gills and later developed lungs that were capable of breathing both above water and below, but they gave birth to live young and nursed them the same way humans nursed their offspring. Through Fili, they’d learned a lot that hadn’t been known before, like the fact that mermaids were ectotherms and relied on sources of heat to warm themselves, and though they easily thrived in the cold conditions far beneath the oceans, they enjoyed coming to the surface to warm themselves in the sun. Because his tank didn’t have the depth needed to stop the sun from warming the water, Fili’s temperature was always fairly stable.

Lips were suddenly sealed over his and Kili automatically opened his mouth to accept the push of oxygen into his lungs. This was something new that they’d been trying, seeing how long Kili could safely stay beneath the surface as long as Fili continued to feed him air. They’d managed ten minutes once, but Kili had gotten dizzy when he’d surfaced, so their time was cut down to between five and seven minutes. Gimli thought he was a lunatic for putting his life in Fili’s hands like that, but Gimli had never gotten over the mermaid trying to claw and bite him when he’d first been brought to the rehabilitation centre. Kili didn’t hold the same grudge and felt safe in Fili’s hands. They never went too far below the surface anyway.

The push stopped and Kili held the air in his lungs so it wouldn’t escape. A gentle rubbing of noses made him smile as Fili disappeared once more in a wave of bubbles created by his tail. He wasn’t gone long, though Kili wasn’t expecting hands to appear above his knees and slide up his thighs, and he certainly wasn’t expecting a rough tongue to lick along the underside of his cock. They hadn’t done this underwater before, and it took a lot of effort not to release the air he’d just been given by moaning, especially when he felt a mouth close and then swallow around him, careful of the especially pointy teeth inhabiting it.

If Gimli only knew what Kili trusted his mer with, not that Kili wanted to give his friend details.

One of his hands wound themselves in the strands of Fili’s hair while the other gripped the mer’s shoulder as he was held suspended a few feet below the surface and kept there by Fili’s counterweight. Between the suction around him and that tongue teasing him, Fili quickly worked Kili’s cock to a full erection. Just in time too because Kili was running out of air. A tug on the floating strands and a squeeze to his shoulder told the mer what was happening.

Fili’s mouth disappeared and he climbed Kili’s body until he could seal their mouths together again. A few bubbles escaped from between them and tickled Kili’s nose and eyelashes as they floated passed. He swallowed down the oxygen once more and gave Fili a nod. He almost let it all out again when nails scraped down his chest and over his nipples as the mer sank down once more. He wasn’t quite sure what had gotten into his mer, but he liked it.

The next time he tugged on Fili’s hair, arms wrapped around him and he felt the familiar jerk as Fili flicked his tail to propel them to the surface. When they broke through, Kili gasped for air, world immediately spinning as the oxygen rushed through his system.

He was aware of Fili’s arms holding him and the rough texture of that tail pressing between his legs as Kili lay limply across the mer’s chest while they floated lazily on the surface. Fili was cooing to him, whistling and clicking in a language Kili couldn’t understand, but it was soothing and he smiled upon hearing it despite the ache where his cock was trapped between his stomach and rough scales. “You’re such a tease.” He shifted, carefully placing his hands on Fili’s chest to push himself up so he could straddle the mer more comfortably.

His answer was a cheeky grin before Fili’s attention was focused on the sky.

The brunet looked up to see that the moon was practically right above them. “Hello, moon.” Kili breathed out quietly

“Kili mad?” Fili’s voice was soft, almost a little hesitant.

“Why would I be mad?” Kili asked as he looked around at his surprise. It was hard to feel something other than utterly elated this night.

“Fili said goodnight to sun, but not Kili.” The mer explained. Kili wasn’t sure if it was a mermaid thing or a Fili thing, but the mer believed both the moon and sun to be entities on their own. And who was to say he was wrong?

“No, I’m not mad.” Kili promised as he looked back down at his mer. His breath caught in his lungs at the ethereal sight. The gems in his hair twinkled even from under the surface of the water and Fili’s pale skin and bright blue eyes practically glowed with the lights above them. Kili didn’t need the sun or the moon because he had his very own star.  “I was a little disappointed – a little sad because we do that together, but your surprise was worth it.”

That got him a pleased smile, “Kili likes?”

Chuckling, the brunet carefully leaned forward so that he could press a kiss above Fili’s heart without falling into the water. “Yes, Kili likes.” He smirked and suddenly attacked Fili’s sides. “And where did you get the idea to suck me off under the water?”

The mer tensed immediately before he shrieked out a protest, thrashing around in an attempt to get away from Kili’s fingers, but finding it impossible since Kili was sitting on him. The brunet laughed as he wrapped his legs around Fili’s tail to anchor himself there. He didn’t feel like taking a tumble back into the water just yet. “Don’t know! Just w-wanted to!”

“You’re so mean. Leaving me hanging and not finishing me off.” Kili teased as he eased off of the tickling as something brushed against his leg. He looked down expecting Fili’s hand or even his tail, but instead he found the bottle of lube bobbing up and down. He plucked it out and showed it to the mer. “And this was your idea too?”

Fili lay underneath him panting for a moment to catch his breath, eyeing Kili a little suspiciously as though he was going to be tickled again. He focused on the bottle, “Elle said it helps? Makes slick.” He recited as if Kili hadn’t been aware of the usage of lube. It was rather adorable and Kili snickered.

“Yeah, it does.” He nodded, shivering just a little as the water Fili had splashed against him trickled down his skin. The water was cold, but the air was thankfully still holding on to the day’s warmth. “I just wanted to make sure it was something _you_ wanted and not just Tauriel’s idea.” He looked down at Fili for a moment, studying him for any sign of hesitance or apprehension. “You do want to have sex, right?” It was best to be blunt when it came to the mer, though Fili was pretty good at understanding the gist of what he was told even if he couldn’t communicate it as easily himself. This wasn’t something Kili wanted to take a chance of there being any misunderstanding.

Fili’s nod created ripples in the water around his head and they shined like hales around him. “Want to mate with Kili.” He confirmed, and as if to prove his words further, Kili felt a brush of fingers through his pubic hair before a cool hand wrapping around him reminded Kili of the state he was in.

The brunet hissed softly, “Wow, you’re being more forward than usual.” Kili watched as Fili’s hand stroked him just the way he’d been taught Kili liked it. While Fili was never shy about his want to explore Kili’s body when they did have a chance, he usually liked to take his time because he was apparently a giant ass fucking tease. Maybe having the night to themselves had made the blond a little impatient.

“Want Kili inside.” The hand around him tightened a little, making Kili involuntarily rock into the grip.

“Alright, just making – wait,” Kili eyed him carefully, “You want _me_ inside _you_?” He’d thought about how it would work if they were to ever get to this point, but he’d never really thought too deeply into it. He honestly hadn’t expected Fili to give up the control.

The hand stroking Kili disappeared and Fili suddenly arched his tail, rolling it in the water so that Kili slid farther down along it. “Is wrong?” The mer purred but the sound shifted to a slight moan, and with the help of the lights above them, Kili could now see why.

Something glistened against Fili’s scales that had nothing to do with the water. The mer had already made use of the lube himself, having probably tossed it back into the raft. It explained Fili’s friskiness and proved his eagerness to do this.

The lube rested against Kili’s thigh as the brunet’s hands settled on the sides of Fili’s tail, nails digging in and scratching the scales just the way he knew the mer liked it. He could hardly believe how much of this evening Fili had planned out, and he doubted that this had ever crossed Tauriel’s mind to suggest to him. His cock twitched and a small surge of pleasure told Kili just what he thought of all this. “No, no you’re not wrong to want that. I was just thinking you’d rather be inside me.”

“Next time.” Fili groaned lightly, confident that there would be a next time.

“Alright, next time then.” Kili agreed, and he was going to make sure there were many next times. He swallowed as his mouth suddenly went dry at the realization that they were really going to do this. “Can I touch you, Fili?” The human asked, completely in awe of this creature.

“Hm.” Fili hummed and nodded, “Want Kili’s touch.”

Without hesitation, one of Kili’s hands trailed over the slick scales to explore the area, gently pressing down until the anal slit he was looking for was revealed in the light. He smiled and watched Fili’s face as he dipped the tip of a finger inside the slick passage.

The body beneath him jerked a little and he could see that Fili was trying not to squirm. “Kee.” The mer whined at being teased, the nickname that was occasionally used slipping from his mouth. He loved to tease but didn’t like it in return, but too bad for him.

“You’re fine.” Kili grinned before grabbing the lube so he could squirt some more on his fingers, the bottle being abandoned to find sometime later. Much, much later.

He spread the slick around the slit a little more before his finger sunk all the way inside Fili’s body. The mer was warmer than Kili had been expecting, which meant he’d probably been sunning himself during the day. He pulled his finger back and pushed it forward again, starting a slow rhythm.

Fili was not shy with his sounds of enjoyment, clicking and moaning loudly off and on as they echoed around the tank. “More, Kili.” He insisted with a roll of his tail, demanding even now. The motion forced Kili’s finger deeper and caused a gasp to escape the mer. It was followed by a pleased rumbling that always reminded Kili of a cat’s purr.

“Demanding.” The brunet didn’t make Fili wait even though he should have, pushing a second finger into the mer’s body along with the first.

A second slit above where Kili’s fingers were buried began to open, the tip of Fili’s cock pushing through soon followed by the rest of the shaft. The organ was a pale pink colour with splotches of grey much like the inside of an orca’s mouth was coloured. Its shape and size were about the same as a human’s, though Fili was longer and thinner than Kili himself. There was no foreskin surrounding the head and the testicles were located inside Fili’s body instead of hanging beneath the shaft. The organ naturally angled upward and seemed to nestle against Fili’s scales. Kili’s favourite thing about it was a cute little dab of grey that sat just above the slit on the head.

“You’re so beautiful, Fili.” Kili could hear the way his own voice quivered, the cold water of the tank doing nothing to temper his lust. The roughness of Fili’s scales whenever the mer shifted beneath him scraped against Kili’s thighs and testicles.

“Keeeee…” Fili gasped out, the vowel turning into a plea. “More!” He implored as he arched his tail into Kili’s fingers again.

Kili wanted to continue, but he needed to do this right. Hurting Fili was the last thing he ever wanted to do. “I don’t want to hurt you, Fili. You have to tell me if anything I do hurts, alright?” He asked even as he did as the mer wanted and added a third finger, curling them up in an attempt to locate Fili’s prostate. The mer’s organs were a little different from a man’s since everything was located in the front of the tail, but thanks to a few diagrams Kili had found in some books and getting the chance to explore his mer personally, Kili knew roughly where it was.

He was so focused on his fingers that he didn’t realize he’d loosened the hold he had on the tail with his legs, so when Fili suddenly shrieked and bucked up hard, it sent Kili head first into the water. He surfaced again, coughing and gasping as he brushed the wet hair from his face, but he couldn’t stop laughing either. He pulled an apologetic, but still needy mermaid to him and kissed him lightly, “Promise.” He insisted of his earlier comment even as his hand snuck between them to stroke Fili’s prick before venturing lower and slipping back inside the willing body.

Fili let out a low moan as his arms wound tightly around Kili’s shoulders as he nodded his head, breathing uneven as he practically clung to the man. They were so close that their heads knocked together gently with the agreement. “Will say hurts. Yes!” He promised before whimpering.

“Thank you.” Kili continued to tease Fili’s opening, though was careful not to over stimulate that squishy gland too much. He could have fingered Fili all night, listening to the sounds of her mermaid’s pleasure. Depending on what his fingers were doing, he could really make Fili sing. Sometimes his moans and constant whimpers were soft, but if Kili wanted to, he could have the mer screaming.

Maybe this was what the myths truly meant about a mermaid’s song. It was definitely addicting and very much something Kili enjoyed listening to.

“Kee! KeeKeeKee!” Fili wailed as he thrashed against the brunet, his claws digging into Kili’s back. He was barely keeping them above the surface anymore.

“Okay.” Kili inhaled a little water even as his breath shuddered out of him seeing his mermaid so far gone for him. “We just need to move so I don’t drown.” He reluctantly removed his fingers before tugging Fili towards an outcropping of rock that made up part of the wall farthest away from the observation platform. They’d been brought in to give Fili a natural environment to sun himself on instead of the simple cement and plaster the tank was made of.

Seeing where they were headed, Fili helped move them along faster, and when they were near enough to the rocks, Kili heard a possessive growl before finding his back pinned to the wall. At least the rocks were uneven so he had something to brace his feet against. “Want. _Now_.” Fili could barely string the words together, incoherent with lust.

Kili nodded eagerly, feeling just as overwhelmed. “Yeah. Come here.” He reached out in the water to guild Fili closer. The overeager mer pressed right up against him, but Kili had been expecting it. He grinned and rested his forehead against Fili’s, both of them panting in the small space between them. “Hold me up for a minute.” He instructed as he wrapped an arm around the blond’s shoulders, slipping it underneath his hair, so he could keep his head above the water.

Below the surface, Kili gripped his cock, giving it a couple of strokes before guiding himself until he could push into Fili’s body. His head fell against Fili’s shoulder as he felt the inner muscles of the mer separate for him; a gasp escaping him when the fucking cock tease squeezed around him tightly. “You jerk.” He moaned out, pulling his head back enough so that he could glare at Fili.

There must not have been any bite behind it, because the complaint just earned him a sly smile as Fili shifted against him, working himself on Kili’s cock like the impatient little shit that he was. Kili would have been amused by his antics if his every thought hadn’t been stolen away by how absolutely fucking awesome Fili’s body felt gripping him.

“Kee.” Fili purred as he nuzzled against Kili’s cheeks and chin, rolling his tail to get Kili deeper inside him and crying out when Kili rubbed against his prostate. "Yes!" He keened as he threw his head back and cried his pleasure to the sky.

All Kili could do was hand over any control he might have had this evening, holding Fili steady with a hand against the small of the mer's back and arching his hips a little so that his cock could go as deep as Fili wanted it to. The brunet was completely mesmerised and utterly smitten that he didn't mind at all.

The muscles gripping him grew tighter, spasming around him and making the heat inside Kili burn even hotter. The scales on Fili's tail were rubbing along the inside of Kili's thighs and would probably leave behind a little burn that would just remind Kili of this moment every time he felt it. "Come on, Fee." He panted harshly as the hand resting on Fili's back reached between them to grip the mer's neglected shaft.

Fili whined something unintelligible as human speech grew difficult. His hips and tail bucked at the touch before he gave up on communicating, his sounds melting into indecent mewls against Kili's shoulder; those sharp teeth of his scraping over Kili's earlobe and neck. The sensation made a shiver roll down Kili's spine as his hazy mind reminded him of just what those teeth could do. He was literally at the mercy of a creature more powerful than him, and he fucking loved it.

"Oh god." He croaked out, turning his head the slight angle it took to claim Fili's mouth. There was a stinging in his bottom lip and the flood of copper over his tongue but he didn't care. It only heightened his own pleasure and he pressed a little harder against his mer's mouth.

Fili moaned against him, arms moving to wrap tightly around Kili's neck. His movements had grown a little erratic and Kili could feel the way Fili's inner muscles were clenching around him and getting tighter and tighter. Kili continued fisting Fili's cock, gripping him firmly and teasing his slit with the tip of his thumb.

It was what pushed Fili over the edge, and the mer suddenly ripped away from Kili's mouth, eyes wide and unfocused, mouth open in surprise though no sound left him. His muscles held tightly around Kili's aching cock, fluttering and massaging the engorged flesh as if trying to coax his orgasm from him.

Kili wasn't far behind with the way Fili seemed to milk him of it, and even as he felt the mer's prick pulse in his grip as he released into the water, Kili came inside Fili's demanding body, hips stuttering with every clench of muscle until he'd been emptied of every last drop.

They sagged together at the same time, Kili's hand shooting out to grip the rock behind him so he wasn't dragged under. Fili made a soft disappointed sound as Kili's softened cock slipped from his slit, and it made Kili chuckle quietly as he pulled the mer to him again.

Fili cooed quietly, his clicking almost sounding dazed as he pressed himself against Kili's chest. Little shudders were still wracking his frame every few moments as they both buzzed with pleasure.

"C'mere." Kili murmured before he gently gripped Fili's chin and tilted his head back a bit until they could kiss comfortably.

The mer pulled back suddenly wearing a frown, tongue darting out and flicking over his own lip. "Hurt." He sounded distressed even as he struggled to form the word. A hand came out of the water to inspect the slight nick on Kili's lip. He must have tasted the blood.

His concern made Kili smile and he kissed the hand near his mouth. "I'm fine, Fili." He promised before laughing, throwing his arms around the mer's shoulders and hugging him tightly. "More than fine, I promise." He said as he rubbed their noses together.

The affection calmed the mer down, but that calm didn't last long as Kili barely registered the mischievous grin that appeared on that face.

Before the man knew it, a wave of water had been splashed at him and his mer was nowhere to be seen.

Kili sputtered and coughed on a mouthful of water, laughing while trying to pretend to be outraged at Fili's playfulness. He wiped the water from his face before kicking off the rock wall behind him, "Come back here and fight fair!" He splashed after him.

***

"Fili?" Kili called out when he climbed down the ladder and to the submerged platform where the mer had stretched himself out on. He'd put up a fuss when Kili had had to leave to check on the other residents, and had stated quite stubbornly that he'd wait right there until Kili returned from doing his check around the facility.

That had been half an hour ago, and it appeared his mer had moved.

"Kee."

But he apparently hadn't moved far as Kili followed the sleepy voice and finally spotted a face barely peeking out at him from inside the raft.

Kili grinned as he spotted Fili's dark tail slouched over the end, the ends of his fluke dipping into the water. "There you are." The brunet stepped up to the raft, his grin softening when he spotted the mer curled up inside and looking as though he could drop off to sleep at any moment.

Fili had also found Kili's shirt, and though it was inside out and on backwards, he'd managed to put it on. The first time he'd done it out of curiosity and had gotten his head stuck in the arm hole. It had taken Kili a few moments to stop laughing before being able to help. (And then Fili had sulked for a couple of hours.)

“Looks like you’re tired out.” The brunet moved over to the rope that kept the raft tied to the railing above before climbing inside to join his mer. It was a little crowded, but Kili tended to think of it as being cozy instead. Once he'd paddled farther into the tank using a paddle that attached to the outside, Kili settled back against the bedding that was mostly still dry.

Fili hummed quietly as he sat up just enough so that Kili's arm could slide behind his head, and he settled against Kili's side as if he belonged there despite the scales and tail. The moon and fairy lights lit up the area, and the gentle lapping of the water around them was practically a lullaby as they looked at the stars. It was the perfect end to a perfect evening.

Kili pressed a kiss to the top of Fili's hair, dryer than it was wet meaning the mer had probably climbed into the boat just after Kili had left.

"Hm." Fili nuzzled against his shoulder before looking up at him, a wrinkle between his eyes. "Kili?"

"What?" The brunet asked around a yawn, poking the little wrinkle with his fingertip.

It disappeared. "Don't know word." Fili explained his confusion.

Curious about what word Fili was looking for, Kili grew more alert. "Can you try?"

Fili's arm shifted from around Kili's waist and gripped a handful of the shirt against his chest. "Here." He began.

"Your heart?" Kili sat up a little more when Fili nodded. The mer didn't seem distressed though.

In fact he smiled and replaced his arm around Kili's waist. "Heart likes Kili. Very lots."

A slow smile grew on Kili's face as he realized what Fili meant. It was the first time Fili had expressed his feelings out loud instead of simply displaying them. Kili had already known, but it made him happy to hear. Kili relaxed once more and kissed the mer's golden hair. "My heart likes you very lots too, Fili."

Very lots indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](mylittledragonhoard.tumblr.com)


End file.
